Talk:Buff
Is this a better way to handle the dictionary than having single letter pages? It seems to me that we need to come up with a uniform way to handle this. The advantage of doing things like this (that is a single definition page with a dictionary category is that existing content can be added in and larger definitions accommodated. The down side is that half the non-item pages in the Wiki could end up in the category:dictionary. --SwordMage 00:09, 7 Sep 2005 (CEST) :I would say this page should turn into a redirect to the dictionary B page, unfortunately you can't redirect to a specific section, as Influenza explained earlier on a different talk page. I think the dictionary is the best idea for a wiki, as it's easy to browse, easy to link to, and definitions are quick and to the point. If something needs more space for content, then it deserves its own page. If Buff was expanded, by listing all the buffs available (which would not be very helpful), then that would be good for a separate page, with the dictionary listing also linking to the buff page.--Tandalo 07:44, 7 Sep 2005 (CEST) ::thats pretty much what I thought, I just wasn't sure if the page was the beginning of a trend when I ran across it. --SwordMage 13:50, 7 Sep 2005 (CEST) Reopened the page Since the NGE brought along so many buffs, I thought it would be wise to reopen this page. I am making it so we can put each buff into a Category. That way, we can know which buffs work together, which ones share the same reuse timer, and over-all provide a quick reference to all of them. --M.A.X. 22:47, 15 August 2006 (CEST) Note about the food buff, it is said you cannot use more than one at same time, I think there is an exception... I guess the crafter food Pyollian cake and Bespine Port can be used simultaneously (considering the Bespin Port is active only for the next experimentation attempt (per use)). --Oren 12:37, 17 August 2006 (CEST) :Thanks, but it actually says, "except where noted". --M.A.X. 19:25, 17 August 2006 (CEST) ::Sorry, I guess i missed something... Never mind then --Oren 21:45, 17 August 2006 (CEST) ::NP. The page is also still under construction (yes, I do that a lot), so any help you might want to give will be greatly appreciated. --M.A.X. 22:40, 17 August 2006 (CEST) ::Maybe we could have a little brainwash about the buffs in game at the moment, there is a lot of them some looted item, food, rewards items or even the elder buff are all affecting stats or effects... and it is not easy to understand which one can stack with another one... Maybe usefull to cerate a General Modifiers page explaining a bit how ths works and with links to the more specialized Modifiers pages (Food etc...). This is just an idea, I have no clue if this could fit well in a wikipedia...--Oren 08:37, 18 August 2006 (CEST) I think this needs to be updated. You cannot use the Mustafarian Injector with a buff item from the Chu Gon Dar Cube, so one of those items occupies a different buff slot.